Why are you so perfect?
by Rain-blue
Summary: encargan una missión muy peligrosa al grupo de Hinata, pero Shino esta enfermo y solo pudeden ir kiba y Hinata ¿cuales seran sus sentimientos? leedlo aunque no os guste la pareja onegai!
1. Cap1: La Missión

Wenas! Este Fic va dedicado a Kya (asis x dedicarme tu ese shikaino . "te Yamanaka's paranoy" me gusto muxo . , espero k te guste este como ami me gusto el tuyo).

Es un Fic KibaxHinata, les encargan una misión de rango B, Shino ha enfermado por un bicho y tendran que hacer esta mision los 2 solos ¿quales seran sus sentimientos al largo de la mision? Leedlo y lo sabreis

Pues lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto bla bla bla (esperate a k tenga dinero k komprare los derechos de Shikamaru . ) y que lo disfuteis mucho O.

Why are you so perfect?

_Capitulo 1: La Missión_

Ya era ultima hora de la tarde, y el equipo 8 havia quedado para una importante misión que les havian a encomendar.

Pero el grupo 8 no estava entero, solo estavan Hinata y Kiba con Kurenai, ya que a Shino le havia picado un extraño bicho y estaba muy muy enfermo.

Muy bien chicos – dijo Kurenai – como bien sabreis la misión que os han encomendado a vosotros es muy importante y de alto riesgo…cualificada de rango B –

¡wow! ¡Rango B!¿de que va? – pregunto Kiba muy excitado –

Unos ninjas de la Villa del Sonido han robado el rollo sectreo mas peligroso potente de todos, debeis matar a cualquier enemigo que haya liedo el rollo y trarlo el rollo aquí de vuelta. Sé que és una missión muy difil, y necesitamos un byakugan y a un olfato Inuzuka para lograr dar con ellos

¡ eso sta chupao! ¡ ya veras que bien lo haremos kurenai-sensei! – exclamo Kiba – ¿a que si Akamaru?

¡WOF!

Pe…pero kurenai-sensei – dijo Timidamente Hinata – Nejikun tiene el Byakugan mejor desembolupado que yo…y por eso creo que él denería…

No te subestimes Hinata – dijo Kurenai muy seria – tu lo vales mucho

¡no necesitamos al cretino ese! – exclamo Kiba irritado – ¡kon Hinata nos sobra y nos basta! ¡¿Eh que si!

Hinata se Sonrrojó por la sonrrisa que le mando Kiba

ha…¡hai! – dijo Hinata aun colorada –

¡Inuzuka Kiba! – grito Kurenai enfadada - ¡esto no es ningun juego! No dudo de vuestras capacidades Ninja, ¡pero esta Mision es muy peligrosa, arriesgada e importante! En cuanto los grupos 7, 10 y el equipo de Gai vulevan de sus misions vendran a echaros una mano. Porque la vais a necesitar.

Hinata se quedó Paralizada ¿tan difil era esa mision que necesitarian a todos los Chunnis de su promocion? ¿ que passaria si fallaba la mision? Tendria muchos problemas con el Souke…y Neji, su padre y Hannabi la odiarian aun más. A Hinata le empezaron a temblar las piernas.

La expresión de Kiba tampoco era muy distinta, pero logró disimular mejor el rostro del miedo en su cara.

¡bah! ¡Haz lo que te rote! – dijo Kiba impertinentemente para disimular el miedo que tenía, dando media vuelta y empezandose a ir a su casa –

a las 5 de la mañana os quiero a las puertas de Konoha – dijo Kurenai

¡que si pesada! – dijo Kiba irritado ya casi a la otra punta de la calle –

Hinata – dijo Kurenai –

¡Hai!

No te subestimes, eres una Hyugga y lo vales. No debes olvidar estas palabras a lo largo de la misión ¿me oyes?

Hai. – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia a su sensei y se fue andando a su casa –

La noche ya se havia extendido a lo largo de Konoha, Kiba estaba estirando en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la caveza, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

¿asi que puedo palmarla nee? - se pregunto Kiba –

Le entristecio Pensar que podia perder todo lo que tenía por una estupido pergamino, pero por otro lado se alegro qoe le encomendaran una misión solo al grupo 7…Shino no podria ir…Así que estaría a solas kon Hinata durante maximo un mes. Kiba se puso mas rojo que el vestido de Sakura solo de pensarlo.

¡pero en que estoy pensando! – exclamó Kiba –

Akamaru estava a los pies de la cama de Kiba, y lebantú su cabezita al ver que Kiba se lebanto bruscamente.

¡¡ pero los ganaremos juntos! – Exclamó Kiba ouna vez más - ¡¿ a que si Akamaru!

¡WOF!

¡ Kiba! ¡ Akamaru! – grito la señor Inuzuka desde la cocina - ¡ a cenar!

¡ ya vamos! – respondio Kiba quien se fue corriendo a la cocina a cenar –

En la residencia Hyugga se estava cenando tranquilamente, havia un silencio sepulcral…nadie decia nada, hasta que el padre de Hinata y jefe del clan de los Hyugga se dirigio a su hija mayor.

Hinata…

¡hai!

¿sabes que la mision que tienes mañana es muy importante verdad?

Si…

No me defraudes

No…no lo hare tranquilo. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir ya que mañana tengo que estar descansada – le hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación.

Hinata estava muy nerviosa, sabia que incluso estando Shino la misión ya seria Difícil…él era la persona responsable del grupo, quien planificava las cosas cob calma…con Kiba seguramente irian directamente al enemigo sin pensar nada…y Hinata no se veia con corazon para llevarle la contraria a Kiba…aunque esa actitud tan alocada le parecia graciosa…es mas le gustaba esa actitud alocada de Kiba.

Kibakun… - empezo a decir Hinata quedandose embobada ella sola, de repente salio de sus pensamientos incorporandose –¡ay! ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Nonono ami me gusta Naruto-kun . 

KOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Llamaron a su puerta

adelante…pue…¡puedes passar!

Era Hannabi, su hermana pequeña.

que te vaya bien mañana

a…ari…

¡POM!

Hannabi cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que Hinata pudiese contestarle algo.

Arigatou…

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, aun era de noche y en la entrada de la ciudad de Konoha solo se podian ver 4 figuras.

mucha suerte – dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos – y…¡Hinata! No olvides lo que te dije ayer estes la circunstancia que estes ¿entendidas?

Hai…

Y tu Inuzuka Kiba no lleves al grupo a su fin con ninguno de tus planes suicidas COF COF – dijo Shino sin podrer terminar la frase por la tos –

¡anda! ¡ callate y vete a la kama! ¡ que estas mas podrido que Orochimaru!

¡¡ Kiba! – grito Kurenai – ¡un respeto por tus compañeros!

Que si que si – dijo Kiba – ¡enga! Hinata y yo nos abrimos ¡dw! – y diciendo eso kojio a Hinata de la mano y se la llevo fuera de la ciudad –

Al adentrarse al bosque Kiba se dio cvuenta que havia tomado a Hinata de la mano, frenó en seco, se la salto de golpe, los 2 se quedaron mirando unos instantes…por la conexión de las miradas ambos enrojecieron y apartaron la mirada.

pe..perdona – dijo Kiba –

no…no passa nada

uvo un silencio muy incomodo para ambos. Al final Kiba rompió el hielo.

venga Hinata! Pongámonos en marcha! – dijo Kiba señalando el el interior del boske con el dedo indice…aun colorado – ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

¡Hai! – respondio Hinata – ¡Byakugan! – alrededor de los ojos de Hinata se le incharon las venas y pudo ver mas adentro del bosque – en 2 kilometros el perímetro esta limpio, no hay problemas.

¡Esta bien! ¡ Akamaru! ¡guianos!

¡WOF!

Y asi Kiba, Hinata y Akamaru fueron a cumplir esa importante misión de rango B ¿Qué passará cuando esten los dos solos tanto tiempo? ¿ es tan fuerte el enemigo como les dijo Kurenai? Pues si lo quereis saber tendreis que leer el siguiente episodio O (y si me kereis dejar Revew tanto x aconsejarme komo para tirarme piedras sois bienvenidos )


	2. cap 2: ¿por que eres tan perfecta?

_Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?_

Ya llevaban unas 5 horas de marcha sin haberse encontrado con nadie desde que partieron de Konoha, y Kiba estaba se ponía histérico por momentos.

¡¡KUSO! – gritó Kiba en forma de aullido - ¿¡¿¡ donde demonios pueden

estar!

Hinata no dijo nada, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_No lo entiendo…llevamos 5 horas de búsqueda ¡y no hemos logrado encontrado nada! No es normal…quizás se hayan escondido o nos hayan ido dejando pistas falsas...wakaranai…_

¡¡JODER! – dijo ya Kiba fuera de sus casillas – si por lo que nos ha dicho Kurenai-sensei mandaron al trio Ino-shika-chou adulto para detener a los enemigos…no lo lograron pero el padre Ino les giró la Olla y hizo que perdieran el sentido de la orientación…¡no saben a donde van! ¡deberíamos haberlos encontrado ya! ¡si aceleramos la marcha seguro que los encontramos antes! ¡Hinata! ¡Akamaru! Id mas deprissa!.

Los pies de Hinata empezaban a dolerle, pero no quería hacer enfadar a Kiba.

_Kibakun…se que quieres demostrar lo que vales y a mi no me importa seguir adelante pero…¡tan solo somos Chunnins! ¿Qué pasaría si nos cansásemos mucho y entonces nos atacaran? No quiero llevarte la contraria…no quiero que te enfades conmigo…por eso yo…no te diré nada. Confio en Ti Kibakun._

Siguieron por 3 horas mas…Hinata ya estaba cansadísima pero no dijo nada, Kiba por el otro lado estaba sudado y tenia la respiración acelerada, y Akamaru estaba ya en su limite el pobre…debían parar.

Ki…Ki...¡Kibakun! – dijo Hinata muy roja entre la vergüenza de pedirle a Kiba que parase y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo –

¿¡ que quieres! – preguntó Kiba irritado –

cre…creo que…bueno…yo no es que no confie en ti ni en tus decisiones no és nada de eso…solo que…creo que deberíamos descansar – dijo Hinata tímidamente –

Kiba paro en seco por un momento y se fijo en sus compañeros, Hinata estaba cojiendo aire encorvada con sus manos en las rodillas apoyando ahí todo el peso de su cuerpo, por el otro lado Akamaru se desplomó al suelo con la respiración muy agitada.

_¡¡ que egoísta he sido! – pensó Kiba – solo he pensado en alcanzar a los enemigos y no en la salud de mis compañeros…soy lo peor…_

Kiba salto a la próxima rama y recogió a Akamaru en brazos, estaba muy débil y cansado.

_Soy un mierdas…_

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo izo..incluso el Iceberg mas grande y fuerte algun dia se derrite, pero no podía derrumbarse ahora; debía ser fuerte y no soltó ni una lagrima.

Miro a Hinata, ya no estaba tan cansada…y le respondió una a su mirada con una de sus tímidas pero tiernas sonrisas.

esta bien…descansaremos un rato que lo necesitamos – declaró Kiba –

Bajaron de lo alto de los árboles para descansar un rato en el césped.

Kiba lleno un botecito con agua para que Akamaru bebiese, Hinata también sacó su vasito de agua y bebió (N/A: recordáis el que Tenten y Neji usan en el Bosque de la muerte?)

Descansaron sobre un cuarto de hora, Kiba no osaba ni mirar a sus compañeros, Akamaru estaba en el regazo de Hinata y con las calidas caricias que ella le hacia el perrito se quedo dormido, y Hinata poco a poco, por el cansancio y el poco chacra que le quedaba también se quedo dormida.

Era una escena preciosa, y Kiba por primera vez en su vida tuvo celos de Akamaru, sí sí, celos de su propio perro, a él también le gustaría estar dormido el regazo de Hinata, y que le acariciara el pelo y le mirara tan dulcemente: con esos grandes y brillantes ojos, con ese precioso y sedoso pelo, con esa piel tan palida y tan suabe, con esa sonrisa tan tierna…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta Hinata?

WAAAAAAA SIENTO MUXO EL RETRASOOOOOOOOOO! Pero ske a sido el salon del manga del barcelona y y tenia k hacerme un cosplay distinto para cada dia, y si a eso le sumas el trabajo por la mañana y los estudios x la tarde ske apenas he tenido tiempo de nada…PERDONADME XFABOOOOOOOOOOR TTTT

Y bueno el siguiente episodio ya es él ultimo, siento que este haya sido tan cortito pero el siguiente ya lo hare mas largo

Espero k lo hayais disfrutado! Dejadme Revews pliiiiiiiiiis 


	3. Cap 3: Happy Ending

_Capitulo 3: Happy Ending_

Kiba no se atrevió a despertar a Hinata, así que se quedo mirándola toda la mañana hasta que despertó.

¡Kiba-kun! – dijo Hinata toda sonrojada al ver la hora que era y que Kiba no le había dicho nada – lo…¡lo siento!

No pasa nada… - dijo Kiba aun embobado por la angelical Hinata durmiente –

Por… ¿por que no me has despertado antes?

Eeeh…yo…

¿si?

Es que yo…

Aha…

¡BAH! ¿¡Y QUE MAS DA! ¡PONGAMONOS EN MARCHA! – grito Kiba sin darse cuenta de los nervios –

"_que raro esta Kibakun, ¿Qué le pasará?"_

Ya llevaba un buen rato de viaje y nadie decía nada, Kiba seguía rojo y algo embobado., hasta que Akamaru paro de golpe, Kiba y Hinata aterrizaron en la siguiente Rama.

¿Qué ocurre chico? – pregunto Kiba a Akamaru –

¡wrof!¡wrof!

¿que el enemigo esta cerca?

Tranquilo, déjame a mí a partir de ahora – dijo Hinata muy confiada de si misma: – le demostré a Kurenai-sensei que puede estar orgullosa de mi…¡BYAKUGAN!

Hinata empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones con su byakugan "encendido" hasta que 3 kilómetros allá vio el enemigo que todavía dormía.

¡Kiba-kun! El enemigo esta a 3 kilómetros de aquí – informó Hinata – parece que aun esta durmiendo.

¡Genial! ¡Pues aprovechemos que esta indefenso! – Dijo Kiba muy entusiasta –

Kiba se dirijo toda pastilla hacia el enemigo, Akamaru por lo contrario empezó a ladrar y a la que pudo se engancho de un mordisco a la pierna de su amo.

¡¿Qué haces! – exclamo Kiba irritado – ¡vamos a perder esta oportunidad!

¡Toma!- Kiba le dio Akamaru a Hinata – ¡cuídalo!.

"_Aquí hay algo raro…esto es demasiado fácil, Kuranai-sensei nos dijo que podríamos morir en esta misión…¡no! Espera esto podría ser una trampa!_

¡Kiba-kun!¡ no! ¡Es una trampa!

¡Hake mate!

Kiba lanzo un montón de kunais y de shurikens que dieron en el blanco de lleno, pero no salio nada de sangre, ni se despertó en enemigo, ni siquiera se inmuto.

Kiba aterrizó al suelo, y en ese mismo instante la figura del enemigo se volatizó y en su lugar apareció un tronco.

no puede ser… - dijo Kiba –

De detrás de un árbol salieron un montón de shurikens y Kunais que ivan en dirección a Kiba. Este los esquivó como pudo sufriendo algún que otro corte.

Se oyó una risotada del mismo árbol de donde salierón los Kunais y los Shurikens.

Por fin dio la cara el enemigo, debía tener unos 25 años, era alto y bastante corpulento, tenia una barba de 4 días y los ojos de color rojo sangre, vestía con el traje de Anbu.

hahahahahahaha, hay que ser muy estupido para caer en una trampa así – dijo el hombre – ¿2 Chunnins? ¿Tan fácil me lo ha puesto Konoha?

"_kuso…¡¿como he podido caer en una trampa así!"_

Miro a sus lados para ver si tenia alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarle, vio a Hinata con Akamaru en los brazos, este no paraba de gruñir y hacia esfuerzos por salir de los brazos de Hinata.

"_pase lo que pase, no permitiré que toque un pelo a Hinata"_

¡Akamaru ven! Utilizaremos el método Sakon-Ukon – Kiba empezó a buscar por su bolsa las pastillas – tom…

Pero Kiba no pudo darle pastilla a Akamaru, el enemigo no se andaba con chiquitas, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que le envió contra el árbol mas cercano. Se acercó a la pastilla y la destrozo de un pisotón.

¿y ahora que? – miro a Hinata - ¿quieres jugar a ninjas tu también niña?

El miedo paralizo a Hinata, no sabia como atacar, ni con que contra-ataque debía utilizar, ¿Qué podía hacer una Chunnin como ella contra un Anbu? El enemigo cada vez estaba mas cerca. ¿Qué harían sus amigas en su situación?

Primero pensó en Sakura, la Kunoichi mas lista de su promoción.

empieza la partida – el enemigo empezó a formar sellos y en su mano apareció un una bola de chacra, parecía como si fuera de elemento aire. El enemigo empezó a correr hacia ella, en ultimo instante Hinata hizo un gran salto, se dio impulso con el árbol, y quedo lejos de su alcanze pero…

¡Boo! – el enemigo apareció de de la nada y le clavo la bola de energía a Hinata, hubo una explosión y salio un montón de humo, cuando se fue la humareda se vio un tronco quemado.

"_buff…gracias Sakurachan, este truco es más útil de lo que parece"_

Aprovechando la confusión de su enemigo Hinata fue hacia este y le empezó a bloquearle vías de chacra del brazo derecho de su oponente, pero este se dio cuenta enseguida y se apartó tan rápido como pudo.

vaya…pequeña pero matona ¿eh? Pero…¿quien te ha dicho que necesito las dos manos para formar sellos? Tranquila, no voy a caer dos veces en la misma trampa.

El contrincante empezó a formar sellos con la otra mano, corriendo cada vez mas rápido, pero esta vez no iba a por ella, sino que iba a aprovechar de Kiba aun esta recobrando fuerzas del golpe que havia recibido.

Kiba se estaba levantando cuando recibe el impacto.

¡PLOOF!

Otro tronco (N/A: ya se que rallo un poco con el cambiazo, pero esperaos mas adelante, ya vereis )

Del lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el falso Kiba aparecio el autentico,

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! – Kiba le lanzó la pastilla y Akamaru la cojio al aire y se la comió – empieza la función.

SOUTOUROU! No jutsu!

Kiba y Akamaru empezaron a ir a una velocidad tan bestia que se hicieron los torbellinos y empezaron a golpear al Anbu, un golpe tras otro, de todos lados, era tan rápido que no podía ver donde estaba su enemigo, al cabo de un rato Kiba y Akamaru acabaron el ataque y se sentaron al suelos muy agotados.

El magullado Anbu también se levantó.

muy bien chico, felicidades. Has conseguido magullarme bastante. Te mereces morir con mi mayor técnica, considérate afortunado, solo les concedo este honor a los que me hacen sangrar.

mierda…arf…arf…estoy casi sin chacra…pensé que si usaba casi todo mi chacra del cuerpo hacia él le mataría, pero me he equivocado…ojalá hubiera guardado solo un poco para poder correr o saltar…arf…arf…

despídete de tu novieta, espero que ya os hayáis dicho todo los que os tuvieras que haber dicho – empezó a formar sellos con una mano – Death Ice no jutsu!

Kiba apenas havia empezado a levantarse cuando ya tenia el enemigo casi encima.

¡CLING!

La sudadera de Hinata saltó por los aires.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio sepulcral antes de que Hinata y Kiba cayeran juntos al suelo.

Hinata cayó encima de Kiba, tenia un pie congelado.

Muy lista ¿no? Me has tirado la chaqueta a cara para despistarme y daros tiempo a huir, pero ya me diréis que vais a hacer ahora, él que apenas tiene chacra para mantenerse en pie y tu con pie congelado. Déjame explicarte que hace mi ataque, el death ice no jutsu congela todo lo que toca, has estado de suerte que te diera en el pie, si te llega a dar en el pecho se te hubiera congelado el corazón y hubieras muerte en ese preciso instante.¡Ah! otro apunte si la parte del cuerpo que ha sido congelada se da un golpe un poco fuerte…se romperá en pedazos…jajajaja! Y otra cosa mas, yo de ti me daría prisa en ganarme rápido si no se te engangrenara todo poco a poco jajajajajajaja.

¡Hinata!¡Huye deprisa! – dijo Kiba incorporándose como podía –

no puedo mover el pie…pesa demasiado…

ah si! Otro efecto es que zona donde hay el hielo pesará lo equivalente a su cuerpo por 10 veces.

"_Esto es el fin…a mi no me queda apenas chacra para moverme, así que no puedo mover a Hinata y menos con el peso de su pie a cuestas…"_

"_No…aun no quiero morir tenías tantas cosas que hacer, demostrar a mi padre que era digno de de tener una hija como yo…de quitarme esta timidez…de declararme…"_

"_No…¡es temprano! ¡Mierda! Tenía tantísimas cosas que hacer…me queda poco tiempo asi que…¡al cuerno con todo"!_

-¡Hinata te amo! – grito Kiba mas sonrojado que las marcas de su cara y le dio un pico- ya se…ya se que tu estas colgada de baka de Naruto, solo quería que lo supieras antes de que no tuviera oportunidad de decírtelo.

- Kibakun…te…te equivocas…a mi Naruto ya no me gusta…a mi quien me gusta…es…es…

- Oh! Que escena mas conmovedora, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto…desde que casi me ahogo con el hueso de una oliva. En fin…ahora que ya os habéis declarado ya podéis descansar en paz. Death Ice no Jutsu!

El Anbu corría hacia ellos con su terrible técnica en mano…

_Hinata buscó la mano de Kiba y la estrujo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el dolor "esto es el fin"_

¡¡entrada dinámica !

Rock-Lee entro y le pegó una señora patada al enemigo

Pero que es est…

¡¡Kagemane No jutsu!

¡Ino ahora! - grito Sakura -

¡Nippon!... ¡Shin ten shin no justu!

El cuerpo del Anbu quedó poseído por Ino.

¡que no se te escape eh cerda!

cállate y cura a Hinata y Kiba so frentuda!

que…¿que esta pasando? – dijo Hinata toda desconcertada –

hemos venido a dar echar una mano – dijo Tenten sacándole la lengua –

Inuzuka Kiba…sabia que acabaríais así contigo al mando

¡Cállate maldito escarabajo! – le replico Kiba a Shino –

Venga chicos! Que se agota el tiempo! – advirtió Ino –

RASENGAN!

CHIDORI!

BAIKA NO JUTSU!

KONOHA SENPU!

Por otro lado Tenten desenrollo los pergaminos y salieron los dos grandes dragones dejando caer una lluvia de armas ninja y Shino le tiro un monton de bichos, y en el momento antes de recibir el impacto Ino regresó a su cuerpo que Shikamaru sujetaba.

Como es lógico el enemigo cayo al suelo muerto. Tenten aterrizo al suelo y corto las cuerdas que sujetaban el pergamino que havia robado al enemigo, después Naruto se lo ato a su espalda.

-¿como están? – pregunto Neji –

- Kiba no tiene nada grabe, solo se ha quedado sin chacra, y ha perdido mucha sangre, pero se pondrá bien, alguien tendrá que llevarlo a sus espaldas…Hinata ya no esta tan bien…Tsunade tiene que ver ese pie enseguida.

- ¡¿¡¿pero se pondrá bien no! – pregunto Kiba histérico – si algo le pasara yo…

-¡Tranquilo! No hay nada que Tsunade no cure p

- pues vamos! – dijo Naruto en tono Líder –

Sasuke le pego de colleja

no des ordenes que no eres el líder – dijo Sasuke sonriendo a Naruto –

pues cuando sea Hokage ya veras ¡dattebayo!

Ya llevo yo a Hinata – Dijo Lee con una sonrisa que dejo ciego a todo el mundo-

No pesa demasiado mi pie? – pregunto Hinata –

Tranquila, esto no es nada comparado con los ejercicios que me hace hacer Gai-sensei

Yo llevare a Inuzuka Kiba…al fin y el cabo es mi responsabilidad.

Los Chuunis llegaron tan rápido como fue posible a Konoha, Hinata y Kiba fueron atendidos inmediatamente, Kiba se recupero enseguida, se pudo salvar el pie de Hinata, y el pergamino fue devuelto a su sitio.

Hinata despertó y vio un ramo de rosas rojas en la mesita de su habitación. Leyó la tarjeta: "siento mucho no haberte podido proteger mejor, recuperarte pronto, te ama: Kiba"

Hinata se sonrojó

kiba…kun…

THE END

Lo he dejado en final abierto para que cada uno se imagine su final como prefiera, aunque ya he dejado muy clarito que esos dos acaban juntos.

Pues aquí acaba esta corta saga Kibahina, espero que os haya gustado ya sabéis revews siempre son bienvenidos ya sea para felicitarme, aconsejarme a matarme n.n

P.D: siento haber tardado tanto en subir este episodio, pero es que me dieron de baja Internet y sabéis lo que tardan en darlo de alta, y para colmo de males no podía grabarlo en un disquete o un CD y colgarlo desde un cyber porque no dejan insertar disquetes o CD ajenos.

En fin…encantada de escribir para vosotros, próximamente (LO JURO! Esta en proceso y casi termiando XD) el cap 5. de "Las nubes Rojas", en breve colgare un oneshoot Naruhina (también por encargo no me toméis por chaquetera XD) y un muuuuxo yaoi como ZoroxLuffy y EdxRoy (que mas adelante haré ambos en comic para que podías disfrutar en formato viñeta también)

Pues eso es todo . Gracias por leerme hasta el final!


End file.
